


You Can't Be Serious

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for FFN Is Down I'll Do Some Requests Wait Why Does Everyone Keep Requesting Blake day 2015. </p><p>Very stupid, but good for a chuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Be Serious

When Blake woke up that morning, it was to a most welcome feeling on her face. Nice, soft, warm…

And quite heavy.

She shoved at the toned body pressed against her, taking a deep breath when the ninety pounds of tit was moved off her.

Yang yawned, and blinked blearily down at her. “Morning.”

Blake blinked up at her, and shook her head. A quick look around her showed Nora and Weiss curled up on her left, Pyrrha holding Ruby close on her right, two identical girls she’d never met before resting their heads on either of her shoulders, the psychotic girl from the fight with the paladin resting her head on her abs, Jaune and Ren sitting at the foot of the bed wearing matching collars, and finally, Professor Goodwitch hanging in some form of swing she was almost certain she had never seen before directly above the mass of flesh.

“Yang?”

The blonde leaned down and brushed their lips together. “Yeah?”

“Did I forget to turn my swag off last night?”


End file.
